


For I Have Sinned

by ViaLethe



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Adultery, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her, he does not need to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj comment_fic community, on the prompt _Sif/Loki, secrecy_.

He says nothing when she marries his brother, nothing at all, though she can feel the burn of his eyes on her, all through the long celebrations.

He says nothing to her in the long months after, not when she tries to apologize with her eyes over the banquet table, not when they cross one another in the training yards, not when they battle side by side, saving one another as casually as they do any of the others.

He says nothing when she finally returns to him in a dark grove under moonlight, leaves rustling in the silver light, his mouth swallowing the gasps she makes as he enters her, the sounds of passion and betrayal and love intertwined.

He says nothing the next day, when in the early morning light, pale and golden as her hair, he shears away her long locks with his knife, careful and slow while she trembles beneath his hands, under the weight of an intimacy more indecent than the night before.

She says nothing as they sew his lips shut in retribution for his theft, for his supposed crime, and as his eyes lock with hers across the room, his voice speaks still in her head, creeping like the chill along her bare scalp.

_“There, Sif. Now we are both punished.”_


End file.
